


pretty pink lip gloss

by orphan_account



Category: The Filthy Frank Show
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, this is sin, this is so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: max likes pain. george likes being called daddy. this is an excellent combination.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please know that i am not writing about max and joji as real, actual people here, nor am i writing the type of people who i think they are or in any way trying to say, "hey, look, it's actual irl max stanley and joji miller!" these are just characterizations based on the two real people, and so on and so forth. please don't hate me.

"Are you sure you want to do this, man? Because we really don't have to if you aren't, y'know, into it." George anxiously stood outside of the locked bathroom, beyond which his not-quite-boyfriend was changing in preparation for the night ahead.

"'Course I'm sure! What, ya having second thoughts now, pussy?" Max called from beyond the closed door. 

George could practically _hear_ the smirk in that last sentence, and simply sighed before calmly replying, "Well, you're just taking forever. I thought you were getting cold feet or some shit."

Max scoffed loudly enough to make sure George heard, prompting the shorter man to roll his eyes and go back to inspecting his nails. Under his breath, he muttered, "Excuse me for giving a fuck."

"What was that?" Max called loudly, prompting an immediate "Nothing!" from the other side of the door. How the two men could ever stand to be around one another, especially in this context, was beyond even them.

A silent moment passed, both parties clearly wrapped up in their thoughts. This was not something either of them had ever even come close to attempting, and the whole process was obviously a bit nerve-wracking for both of them.

After what felt like a million and a half years, Max FINALLY opened the bathroom door and stepped out. George quickly turned around, and immediately felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight before him.

Max stood before him in a pastel pink satin slip, and George knew that underneath the slip was a pair of lacy panties that clearly wouldn't be able to contain Max's erection when the time came. Max had also put on some pink lipstick he'd had lying around from his many drag excursions, and added simple eyeliner to tie together the whole look. His hair was a mess, as always, but George couldn't help but think he looked like a fucking _angel_.

Max, clearly not noticing how dumbfounded George was, did a spin with his arms out so that the other man could get a full 360 degree view. 

"So, whaddya think? Pretty good, eh?" He asked, a large, bright smile on his face as he proudly showed himself off to George.

"Almost look like a real chick, yeah?" And there Max still stood, with that big, dumb smile on his face, so full of pride and happiness and George couldn't think of a single moment in his life that rivaled right then.

"You good, mate?" Max laughed, finally realizing George hadn't said a word since he had stepped out of the bathroom.

George took a step closer to Max and reached over to touch his face, not saying a word. Max's smile faded, and his eyes were so full of wonder and innocence that George almost couldn't stand it.

"You know," George finally spoke after a moment, "I don't want you to dress like this because I want to think of you as a girl or any shit like that. I like you, as in Max, as in the dude. I just think this stuff looks pretty on you."

Max was silent for a second, soaking in the words. It was a rare tender moment between the two of them. And, as he always did in emotionally intimate or revealing situations, Max had to ruin it before he got in too deep.

"That's pretty fucking gay, man."

"Says the guy in a dress."

"I'm not the faggot here! Fucking cunt, telling me to dress up and then mocking me for what I put on! Fucking Christ."

George just smiled and leaned in to kiss a now annoyed Max. The taller man begrudgingly accepted the advance, allowing George to deepen the kiss as he ran his hand through Max's long hair.

George slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth with almost no resistance. This was very much a pleasant surprise, as the younger man was usually far more rebellious when it came to giving up control in sex. Admittedly, though, they had never had sex quite like this.

All of the other times had either been drunken accidents, sudden bouts of lustful fervor, or simple, calm sex. However, after the 7th time they had slept together, George had finally divulged his number one, and yet still sexually unexplored, kink to the other man. Max had agreed to indulge him, so long as they were also to incorporate one of Max's  
kinks into the same sexual experience. And thus, they had made it to this moment, where they were both about to properly live out their sexual fantasies.

George slipped a hand under Max's dress, reaching up to gently run his fingernails up and down the other man's sensitive chest before rubbing the area around his right nipple. This caused Max to shudder, and George could feel his erection beginning to grow. Max was apparently right along with him in that sense, because they both simultaneously decided to head to the bedroom.

They walked quickly, eager to get their hands on one another again. Max made it in first, shutting the door behind George and pulling him back into a kiss by the front of his shirt. However, for the first time in his life, Max actually found himself uncomfortable with having more control in the situation than his partner, and quickly relented.

George looked up at Max as he pulled away from the kiss. He looked so beautiful like this; pink lipstick smudged everywhere, cheeks flushed, and pupils blown with need. George swallowed hard before asking the question that he knew would guarantee his one-way ticket straight to hell.

"Tell me if you want me to stop or if anything I say makes you uncomfortable, alright? I'm not into that any of that making-you-do-things-you-don't-want-to-do shit." He took a deep, deep breath. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Max replied breathlessly, before giving George a cheeky smile. "Daddy."

In that moment, something inside of George snapped, and he suddenly found himself pushing Max to his knees and undoing his belt. He pulled out his cock, fully erect by this point, and tangled his fingers into Max's hair.

"Do you remember the safe word, little one?" He stared down at a wide-eyed Max, who simply nodded. He used the hand tangled in Max's hair to jerk his head back, forcing Max to look him directly in the eyes.

"I said, do you remember the safe word?" He repeated, tugging Max's hair harder and making him cry out.

"Fuck! Ouch! Yes, of course I remember the safe word, Daddy, it's cancer, it's fucking cancer, ow fuckfuckfuck!" He winced in pain as he shouted the words out, but he knew that he was getting exactly what he wanted. He could feel the panties becoming more and more constricting as George tugged his hair harder.

"Good boy." George praised him before easing his head down onto his cock. He went slowly, despite wanting nothing more than to fuck Max's pretty little face until his mascara ran like a porn star's. However, he didn't feel like cleaning up Max's vomit any more often than he already had to, so he refrained. For the time being, at least.

Max worked his mouth up and down George's length, the hand in his hair guiding him all along the way. Max swiped his tongue up the underside of the member, earning him some muttered praises and a hand gently petting his hair. He licked the tip as well, garnering a similar reaction. He loved the praise each flick of his tongue garnered him, and he could have kept it up all day.

George, however, stopped him as soon as he knew he was close. He had more in mind for Max than just a blowjob. He had to make sure Max was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Up." He commanded simply, pulling his pants back on, and Max immediately pushed himself off of his knees and stood at attention in front of George. 

"On the bed." He gestured towards the messy twin-size mattress that was shoved in the corner of the room, and although it certainly was not his ideal surface for the act that was about to occur, Max obeyed anyways.

He walked over calmly, despite his insides going mad with excitement. George was on the other side of the room, grabbing what Max assumed would be lube and a condom. They had only properly fucked two times before, and both times had been overly gentle and kind for Max's taste.

Max could only describe himself as a sadomasochist, although his preference between the two extremes changed from partner to partner. He'd had girls and boys in the past that he had greatly preferred dominating, but there had also been a few where he'd had no trouble subbing. With George, he found himself consistently willing to sub, which was not a common occurrence for him. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it a great deal, though.

George finally walked over to the bed where Max sat patiently, telling him to lay on his back. Max complied, and the other man lifted the slip up over his waist so that he could gain full access to Max's abdomen and, most importantly, pelvis. He brushed his fingers over Max's leaking erection, eliciting a small moan from the desperate man beneath him.

He then slowly pulled down the panties, freeing the other man's dick, before removing his own shirt and pants, but leaving his boxers on for the time being. He squirted a considerable amount of lube into his left hand, working it over his fingers before slowly pushing his index into Max.

Max took in a harsh gasp, the slight burn of the intrusion surprising him, before George added in another finger. He began switching between slowly scissoring him open and pushing his fingers in and out, before adding a third and final finger. With this final addition, he decided to try to map out where Max's prostate was. He assumed he found it when Max squealed, "Fuuuckfuckfuckthat'ssogoodfuck."

Through his ministrations, he had managed to reduce Max into a pleading mess. His swollen cock dripped precum as he begged for George inside of him, but George wanted to draw this part out for as long as he possibly could. Max looked so cute like this; begging and teary-eyed and wanting nothing more than to be filled by George.

Mascara and eyeliner were smeared down Max's flushed cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut, each thrust of George's hand sending sparks through him. He could feel the silky fabric of the slip he had on bunching underneath his back as he arched his hips up, trying to force the fingers deeper inside of himself.

George stared down at him as he contorted with need, pupils blown wide and irises darkened with lust. Within a moment of Max pushing his hips up, George forced them back down with a heavy shove, removing his fingers from the boy beneath him.

"Did I say you could do that?"

When Max only gave a whine as an answer, George grabbed him by the cheeks and stared intensely into his eyes.

"Now dear, is that any way for a good slut to act?"

Hearing the degrading nickname caused Max to moan loudly before quickly forcing out a small "No, sir," between pants.

"That's right." George smirked at Max, loving how small all of this made him seem. Max looked up at him, pouting with big, innocent eyes and bright pink cheeks. He could most definitely get used to this.

George very slowly traced his fingers up and down Max's chest and hips, barely touching him. He kept the eye contact with Max strong, loving the way Max's breaths slowed when he was gentle with him and the little shudders he let out whenever George grazed over a particularly sensitive patch of skin.

"Max," George all but whispered, not wanting to disturb the peace of it all.

"Yes?" The boy beneath him breathed out, looking up at him with so much trust and admiration that it honestly made his heart ache.

"Can I fuck you now?"

Max chuckled a little at that and smiled.

"Please do."

George grinned back and kissed Max softly as he entered him. Both of the men groaned lightly and George deepened the kiss as he pressed himself further into Max.

"Is this okay?" George muttered in between kisses. Max simply nodded and pulled him closer, pushing his hips down further so that George could be deeper inside of him.

George quickly found himself setting a rhythm, pumping his hips hard and fast into Max as he moaned beneath him, eyes rolling back in his head and gasping for air between passionate kisses.

As the pace increased, George's thrusts became more and more erratic. Max was beginning to tear up beneath him from the sheer pleasure that shot through him with every spasm of George's hips. It was obvious that the both of them were very close.

"D-daddy, can I, fuck, can I-" Max hadn't even finished his request before George had wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him forcefully and quickly, nearly in time with his thrusts. Max came with a cry, hips spasming as George continued to bury his erection deep within him.

When George noticed Max coming, he quickly pulled out. Max was too blissed out to even really notice the absence, let alone care. George found this ridiculously cute and sexy and fuck Max had been so good and so beautiful, his little boy, his perfect whore, and with that thought he came all over Max's chest.

The two remained in their positions for a few moments, each slowly recovering from their orgasms. The only sounds in the room George could hear were Max's breathing and his own pulse pounding all throughout his body.

After the two had been silent for about a minute, Max finally spoke up.

"Fuckin' ruined this thing, then." He complained, faking an upset tone as he pulled off the now cum-stained slip.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll get you a new one." George laughed, laying down on the bed and patting the spot next to him, arms wide open.

"I can't sleep yet! I have to wash off all this stupid makeup." Max said, annoyed. It was almost funny how he could go from being perfectly obedient to being a complete brat in under 5 minutes.

"No you don't. Just do it tomorrow." George muttered, shutting his eyes. He was practically already half asleep.

"Yeah, whatever." Max murmured.

But, despite all of his complaining, he crawled under the blanket and let George hold him. He nuzzled his face into George's neck and could feel his pulse through his skin.

And never, not once, had Max ever felt quite so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: http://maxmoecunt.tumblr.com


End file.
